


We should break up

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise thinks that he's being a burden to senpai. Kasamatsu is not taking any of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should break up

“Senpai, I... think we should break up.”  
Kasamatsu could do nothing but stare at Kise in shock. He didn’t have any idea of what he was talking about. His relationship with the blonde was working just fine, or so he thought. The last month had been the happiest of his life.  
Could it be that it was… Only he? That he failed to make Kise happy... Again?  
“If that’s what you want”, he replied, his voice trembling. God, just don’t cry now. Stop being pathetic. You’re the senpai, you’re supposed to be the leader and let the others lay on way, not the other way around. You can’t just cry in front of them.  
You can’t jut keep deceiving them.  
“If that’s what you want”, he tried once again. This time, his voice sounded resolute and steady, “I don’t have any right to go against it. I won’t bother you with that, Kise. But… Why? I mean… Did I do anything? If there was something bothering you about me, you should have told me, you know” he was staring at Kise’s feet, like looking at the ground would somehow bring his own back.   
“No, that’s not it. You are… A good boyfriend, senpai”.  
“Oh, I see”. So he didn’t do anything wrong. Kise probably just didn’t love him back and it was all a mistake he took too much time to realize.   
“It’s just that… I think that this is not good for you”  
“Oh, I – WHAT?”  
“Well, you have all the team stuff to worry about, and people really rely on you. This team needs you, you’re the captain, and you worry yourself too much about it. If we’re together, I’m going to be a burden, and I don’t want that. I know how important this team is to you and I don’t want to ruin your reputation, senpai”.  
“Now”, he crossed his arms, staring at Kise with an almost murderous look in his eyes “who filled your head with this kind of bullshit?”  
“No one! I was just thinking! People really like you, senpai, and I don’t want to ruin that”. Yukio noticed his voice was trembling a bit. He was about to cry. He couldn’t believe it. For a Miracle, Kise’s intelligence wasn’t really something to look up to.  
“You listen up here, freshman”, he grabbed his shirt. He was so pissed off “you have some respect for your senpai, you understand? Don’t go around deciding shit for me. I’m your senpai, I’m the one who makes the decisions here. You don’t know anything. And stop looking down on me. As if I couldn’t handle you and the team at the same time. How could I even claim to be a captain then? Stop shitting me!” he found himself screaming and swinging Kise, who was just too in shock to take Yukio’s hands off him “I know how to take care of myself. I’m the one who takes care of you, not the other way around. I’m the senpai. Got that?”  
Kise blinked. Twice. Although the captain was being so aggressive, he knew what he was doing. It had always been like that; he was confident and never let other people doubt what he was saying. It was the best way to comfort people when they feel they aren’t good enough – this way, he could put some strength into them, in an almost inspiring way, with all his confidence. Everything he needed to say (“you’re not a burden to me”) filled each word, even without saying it. And this way it was so truthful, you could never doubt what he was saying.  
He loved Kasamatsu so much. He admired him so much.   
“I’m sorry”, he said, noticing that his vision was going blur. He quickly wiped his tears.  
Kasamatsu let him go “you’re such a stupid freshman. I really need to take care of you, don’t I?” his voice was going soft, as he patted Kise’s hair.   
“Sorry”, he hugged Yukio. “I won’t look down on you again, senpaicchi”.  
“You better” Kasamatsu hugged him back and smiled.


End file.
